


Tadaima

by halcyonnightsandsweetnothings



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, POV Haruno Sakura, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), SasuSaku Fan Day, SasuSaku Month 2020, Tumblr: sasusakumonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonnightsandsweetnothings/pseuds/halcyonnightsandsweetnothings
Summary: Sakura walks home.They kept falling apart, only for them to fall back into place, this time staying put, content and happy with they finally have after years of solitude and severance. Their time together finally came. And they welcomed it with open arms.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 5
Collections: ✿ Sakura Week





	Tadaima

Boketto.  
Sakura gazed vacantly into the distance seen within her office window without a single thought in her mind. She was silent and alone in her whims. A few minutes later, she snapped out of it. She was left wondering about what had happened during the past few minutes she spent staring into nothing. Sighing deeply, she packed her things, went out of her office, and silently left the hospital at dusk.  
Koi no yokan.  
While walking towards her home, thoughts about her life came flooding her mind. She reminisced about what it actually was like when she first met Sasuke, and how her infatuation with him, that tiny flame, grew ablaze. For her, it was an extraordinary feeling, meeting someone, and knowing already that a bond would form between them. Their journey with each other before was like fireworks, always accompanied by feelings of love. Exciting, unprecedented. Their journey now, feels like home sweet home.  
Ikigai.  
Her life was, simply put, exhausting, Sakura knew. People relied on her. They trust her with their lives. Though she was all skills and not just luck, there are some encounters that need more than both, and though she knew to herself that there are times when it was just not enough, she just was not enough, it still hurts. Many times does she feel like not waking up in the morning anymore, letting the darkness take her away peacefully. But he is always there. Sasuke is always there. To wake her up, and remind her that contrary to what she thinks, she is enough. Sasuke is her biggest reason for waking up in the morning. For her, just simply being in his presence, and knowing that both of them are in this together, it’s enough for her to give each day a new try.  
Tsukimi.  
He reminded her of the moon. Ever-changing, growing now and then later slowly fading back into nothing. Growing up, he always reminded her about how both of them were vast seas different from each other. It was always fatigue, alienation, loneliness, labor, and unrequited love between them. They fell apart every single time they met, in her heart teammates still, him her first love, while in reality, they were marked as enemies. But fate was kind enough to bless them with what had been taken away from them during their earlier years. They kept falling apart, only for them to fall back into place, this time staying put, content and happy with they finally have after years of solitude and severance. Their time together finally came. And they welcomed it with open arms. 

Sakura.  
He told her that she reminds him of spring. Beautiful spring, which is actually ironic now that she thinks about it. She used to laugh at him whenever he says that to her, but she knew more than anyone else in the world that it’s his own way of showing his appreciation. She is Sakura of the spring, a time of renewal, and the fleeting nature of life. With the peak of her beauty comes the slow fall. It’s always tragically short-lived – a reminder that our lives, too, are fleeting.  
She knew to herself that with professions such as theirs, their tomorrow isn’t always something that they are sure of. With what they had already experienced during their earlier years, their time with each other isn’t something that they are sure will last a lifetime.  
But the Sakura are also revered as a symbol of rebirth – a time of renewal and optimism. Sakura, from time and again, was always able to give him a new chance at life. She gave him what was deprived of him for so many years – a home, a family. She was his rebirth, for him to once again hope and dare to dream. When she is in full bloom, in all her glory, the future is always bursting with possibilities.  
As they go through all walks of life, Sakura tries to do her best to marvel at her own time on the world with all the joy and passion that she can muster. Why would she neglect to revel in life when it can end at any moment, or in the grace and love that surrounding her everywhere.  
Flowers that bloom in spring, symbolizing the transience of life, taught her one important thing in life, and it’s to always pay attention. To the littlest detail in the most tiny moments, and to the smallest quirk of the lips that suddenly turns into a smile.  
Sakura always pays attention to everything, and it made her the happiest that she can be. She is content now, and that’s all that matters.  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura walks home.  
Sakura walks home.


End file.
